Of Burdens and Glorious Purposes
by YushiNat
Summary: (AU) This is not going to start with, "Kids, let me tell you the story of how I met your mother…" but this is indeed the story of how Loki Odinson met the mother of his children. (Rated M for future chapters.) Lokane. Pepperony. Thor/Sif.
1. Chapter 1

"You know I can never understand Peps… I mean, I invited her out for fun and well… she refused. I thought she likes me? Or am I reading her signals wrong?"

"Stark", a sigh, "could you please do me a favour? Do not call me in the middle of the night just to ask me about Miss Potts."

"Come on Lok!-"

"And do not give me idiotic pet names."

"-I'm currently at Peggy's. Swing by and help me drown my woes!"

"Goodnight Stark."

With brutal finality, Loki Odinson ends the call then turns off his mobile phone just in case the childish inventor would ever think of calling him again. He doesn't believe in Stark's brand of "TGIF", as it mostly involves getting wasted and having risky sex. But he wouldn't have to worry about that for now. The mayhem is currently bothering poor Steve Rogers…

What could be the Odinson CEO's brand of TGIF you ask?

Easy. It would be staying in his office until morn, making more money than he could possibly burn away in a year.

* * *

 **Of Burdens and Glorious Purposes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The English Breakfast**

Loki Odinson was raised under the strict guidance of his mother- the famous Frigga Odinson.

Frigga made sure that both of her boys treaded the right paths to their beautiful futures, whilst ingraining as much culture and manner in their minds as possible. You could say that Loki looks up to his mother because of this. He had been a **very** difficult child- armed with the whip-like wit and laser-intensity silver tongue that he is known today. The woman practically wrestled and fought with his whimsy every time she deemed him unreasonable.

Fast forward years later and at thirty-five, he can still proudly say that his dear mother can make the both of them- Thor and he- bow to her every _request_.

Frigga knows of her power over her sons and though she doesn't really like abusing the privilege of being able to boss around two of the most powerful men in the world, (one, in influence and the other, in physical) sometimes she just **has** to. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Mother-"

"No Loki, darling. I will not hear you until you finish hearing my concerns."

 _Well, that is a bit too much._

An hour ago, Frigga Odinson arrived in her son's penthouse and was welcomed with the emptiness of the place. It was unusual… for every time she sends a message that she'll be coming over to check on him he would be there to welcome her (as par to what she taught him of being a good host).

Thirty minutes after her arrival, Loki barrelled into his flat, still in what she could discern as yesterday's suit. Turns out he was not able to read her message because he switched off his phone in order to prevent disturbance.

Now, the two of them are having breakfast in his dining. His chef was fast enough to respond to her demands of a heavy English breakfast for her _malnourished_ son.

 _Is he even eating on time?_

"Darling", she lets out a disappointed sigh. "…you spent your whole night in the office again. You've wasted yet another beautiful Friday night with your computers…"

"AND project proposals."

She shoots him a look. "Yes… **and** project proposals. Tony called me."

Loki, though already a fully-grown man (a fine specimen of a fully-grown man) groans of childish displeasure. His mother has this _unhealthy_ fondness of the Stark brat. Then again, everything concerning Anthony "Tony" Stark is unhealthy.

"Loki, you are not to think ill of Anthony. He is a good friend of yours- being worried and all that-"

 _Worried… yeah right…_

"He told me you rejected his invitation last night. I am disappointed darling… you could have spent that night in relaxation. Perhaps you could have even found someone interesting enough to bring home."

"Mother!" The thought is horrifying. Is Frigga Odinson truly suggesting that he go out and find someone to _bring home_? As in find someone to have a one-night stand with? Stark must have been rubbing off her. She's even starting to think like him.

"Darling, your father and I are not getting any younger. Thor and Sif are- thankfully- expecting their first born. You, on the other hand, need a push. You wouldn't want to grow old and senile alone, grouchy and God forbid… alone. You are now thirty-five, son. Do hasten the search. I believe you are never opposed to using **any** means necessary"

"Goodness… you must be really desperate."

"You have no idea. I do not want you to die alone, Loki."

"Worry not Lady Odinson! This friend of his shall never leave him!"

Loki suppresses another groan climbing up his throat. **The** man-boy doesn't really know when to quit. He even took his mother's presence as an opportunity to push his unneeded (and possibly extremely harmful) assistance.

"I shall assist our dear prince find his princess. That is why…" How Stark was able to cross the living space and dining without anyone's notice is a wonder. He flourishes a flamboyant bow, whilst holding out a crème envelope between his index and middle fingers. "I have organized a gathering!"

Frigga smiles at the antic of the dark haired inventor in grey ensemble, who she treats like her third son. "Good morning Tony."

"Good morn my lady and good morn to you too oh dark-brooding-prince-who-desperately-needs-a-good-conquest", Anthony Stark smiles crookedly, taking his place in the dining table without invitation. He doesn't need one… Frigga had long given him the familial privileges.

The chef is quick to set him a plate.

"Is that for your birthday?" she asks.

"Why yes... I am overjoyed that you can remember my birthdate, my lady. So, will I be honoured of you and your husband's presence? I already had my staff send out your invites."

"Of course…" She beams, blue eyes sparkling with glee. "You came here to personally give Loki his? That is sweet of you…"

"Well, we know Rock-of-Ages my lady. He _craves_ **personal and intimate** involvement. If I will leave his invite up to my people, even his shadow will not cross the entrance of the venue. As my best friend, his attendance is mandatory you know."

" _ **I**_ _am_ your best friend? I thought the title goes to Rogers?" Loki raises an eyebrow, joining the conversation. He does not need Stark to further corrupt his mother. It's bad enough to hear Frigga suggesting that he should have one night stands. _She really is desperate._

"You know what", man-boy replies with palpable enthusiasm. "I did too! Until Bucky Barnes showed up last night and I saw Cap give him a **willing** bro hug! Apparently they are best friends."

"Uhhh… poor you?"

"I know! And as if to make matters worse, Peps called earlier today to tell me about the Jap's visit. Apparently, they want **me** to tour them. **Me**? And here I thought I never included 'tour guide' in my biography."

"Stark, if you badly want these people to invest in your company, you need to butter them up. And yes, that includes adding 'tour guide' in your biography."

"I know that", man-boy rolls his eyes. "I just want to complain."

"See this, Mother. You are fond of this… this… abomination."

"Loki, darling, don't be ridiculous. Tony's just joking…"

Loki blows off the damp strands of raven locks from his vision. It's a habit he picked up when he was in boarding school- the place from where Stark started forcing his insufferable company upon him.

"And darling…" Frigga adds as she takes a sip from her tea. Her eyes appraising him from the rim. "Your hair's too long. Don't you think it is time to have it trimmed?"

"Mother-"

Once again, Stark beats him with his childish enthusiasm, "Actually Madame Odinson, It's the hair. Girls _love_ his hair. I mean, I do too..." he touches his chest in mockery. "The length is perfect for-"

"Stark."

"…a ponytail!"

* * *

"You should really swing by Peggy's."

Loki never saw this coming. After Tony Stark gave the Japanese investors a tour around his famous Stark Tower, he had JARVIS (his AI butler program) send him an email saying that he'll be coming over for lunch. What the inventor's up to, is still a mystery to him. He's been tailing him like a kicked puppy. Loki doubts this still has something to do with Ms. Potts.

He lets out a sigh, clicking "Save" then "Send". Finally he's able to finish correcting the data those incompetent fools from the Statistics floor got wrong. He will have to visit them.

"Stark", he makes a grab for the still-covered chopsticks placed beside his mouse. The only good thing about the man-boy interrupting him for lunch is the sushi box he brought with him. "What is it that you really want? You have been incessantly nagging me to come with you to the Rogers' place."

Tony frowns. _Too perceptive…_ He stabs the last fatty tuna in his box. Yes. "Stabs". **The** Tony Stark is useless when it comes to using chopsticks. No judging please. "I just want to make Steve jealous."

An infamous raise of an eyebrow. "Does Mrs. Rogers know of your unrequited feelings towards her husband?"

"You know it's nothing like that love… I'll never trade you for the muscly military officer. I am rather taken of your… tall, dark and brooding."

"Well… should I be ecstatic?"

"You should be… you have **the** Tony Stark wrapped around your tiny finger. But seriously though, I am a bit peeved of that Bucky Barnes." The way Stark says the name drips of venom. "He just showed up and then all the ladies' attention shifted onto him. I am truly contemplating to enter service 'cuz of the charm."

"Oh… so that's what this is all about. Bucky Barnes stealing the girls. I thought you promised to Pep-"

"No Rock-of-Ages. Don't you get it?! Tony Stark is the gift of God to the ladies. **Ladies** , Lok. **Ladies**."

A shrug, "If you say so."

"Enough of mine… we should focus on yours."

"You are really taking this seriously…"

"Course I am! This is my first project with Frigga! If this goes well, we are going to enter the match making biz."

On normal days (days that don't involve talks about his apparent barren love life) he would gladly indulge in mind boggling banters with Stark. But not today… as this involves scandalous number of attempts to get him spilling about the matters of his little black heart.

Loki is not one to throw away his time for _girls_. It's not like he cannot appreciate a pretty face and a comely body. _Non_. He is very much a man… and he has everything that entails being a man. However, he is not blind to the fact that relationships surpassing the limitations of transience and physical are hard to come by these days. Tony Stark is the best example. Not that he gives him much credit.

He gives the blabbering inventor a once over before hanging his head and focusing his attention on the sushi. Screw friendly talks… he's not one for them anyway. Let the idiot blabber all he want.

Tony Stark is not making any sense... As if he ever does.

Maybe he'll humor him and swing by Peggy's just for the heck of it? He could use a good drink. Hell. He needs it.

* * *

 _And yeah... Hey there. I just want to polish a few things about OBAGP. First, the Odinson family will be "Odinsons". I will not use the Viking's way of naming. So, Odin will be "Odin Odinson"... no matter how weird that will be. Second, this fanfic will proceed a bit like "How I Met Your Mother". Hence, Jane and Loki will be meeting in a much later chapter, although there will be instances of close meeting. Third, the fic is a bit crass... so if you are not used to frank talks, then this is not for you. Fourth and last, the setting is modern and all-human. I made it a point to envision how the characters will act in a typical world._

 _That should be it... see yah next time._


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcy, what club?"

"Dr. Jane Foster! I am offended! You call then assume that I am in a club-"

"Well, you did say that I need some serious 'loosening up'."

A sigh- as if she is trying hard to put up with her. "I'm actually in a restobar. Don't worry; it's a nice place down the block from the hospital. It's called _Peggy's_."

"I'm on my way."

"Oh… and do buy condoms from the convenience store. There are a lot of hot dudes here who are willing to take me on in a drinking game. Original. I won't take that flavoured crap."

Grumbles. "Remind me that we should both make a trip to Dr. Barton first thing tomorrow morning. Condoms have this alarming statistical probability of failure. Pills on the other hand…"

Silence. Then, "Who said I haven't yet? And… wait. I didn't actually say that the condoms are for me."

"Then who's it for?"

" **What** is it for, Doc. **What.** "

* * *

 **Of Burdens and Glorious Purposes**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Binge Drinking Can Only Do So Much…**

 _Peggy's_ is a nice little place located two blocks from the Asgard Finance Corp. building, three blocks away from the famous Stark Tower and a block away from the nearest hospital. To say that the restobar's location is strategic would be a lie.

So if not strategic location, what is it that pushes on the market of Peggy's? That would be the Rogers couple's (the owners) extensive connections. The two have met and befriended a lot of people in the whole course of their exciting lives- including childish inventors/company owners, dark brooding CEOs and crazy nursing interns.

The restobar has this cozy, friendly aura with its leather seats, cushioned lounges, hard wood table tops and counter tops, and dimmed lightings. Great music is also a plus. From Elvis Presley to Avril Lavigne to Little Mix, they have it- courtesy to the not-so-savoury ways of Darcy Lewis (a regular).

Steve Rogers, one of the owners of the place, is a retired army officer. He's the all-American man with his bright smile, slicked blond hair and rippling biceps. He works side-by-side with the love of his life slash chef of the restobar slash 'Best-Chef-in-the-history-of-Chefs-because-she-keeps-liters-and-liters-of-ketchup' (according to Tony Stark), as the bartender. Steve, or "Cap", has this gift of mixing stuff up and getting you drunk with just his sober company. He also regal the best war stories… according to Dr. Nick Fury, head of the hospital a block away.

So yeah… whether he admits it or not, Loki Odinson is glad to be back here, sitting on one of the leather bar chairs, listening to the Stark brat ramble on and on about the pros and cons of celebrating Halloween (or is that Thanksgiving?).

"As I was saying, I am planning to sponsor a Halloween gathering here at Peggy's. That would be, if you guys don't mind", Stark announces with the occasional sips from his beer. He told Loki prior that he doesn't want to get too wasted as he is prone to hitting All Time Low's Stella or something. Stark still has his doubts on alternative rock. Not that Loki can push his _professional_ input on his music taste. (I mean, the British are also known for producing the legends of rock, right? Or are they? Hm… he doesn't really remember.)

"You know…" Cap taps his chin. "That is actually a good idea."

 _When has Stark ever conjured up a half-decent idea?_ Loki snorts. From the corner of his eye, he can see a familiar bespectacled girl slamming down her fifth mug of frothy beer. Is that Darcy Lewis? He frowns. Tony may be a liberal, indulgent freak, but he would have a brutal field day once he sees his goddaughter kicking major male asses in a drinking game. (What were her parents even thinking when they chose Tony Stark as the godfather of their daughter? Aren't children supposed to be treated as precious treasures or something?)

Darcy just has the crappiest luck in life to be left under the care of Tony Stark while her parents are away for globe-trotting… not that Stark has anything much to do than check on her periodically and have her stay with him and Pepper at the Tower during breaks. Thank the Almighty that she's not a kid anymore. Loki has this vague sense of unease that he would've suffered the brunt of it. He shudders.

"There would be free booze, free girls-"

"NO STRIPPERS", a voice shouts from the background that sounds suspiciously like Peggy.

"Don't worry Peggy!" Stark shouts back, imitating the perkiness of a goody-two-shoes. "Free lap dances though…"

Steve shakes his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Loki rolls his eyes.

"What?! Why are the two of you looking at me like that?!"

"Nothing, man… do continue with your _plans_ ", the night-haired CEO averts his gaze from the childish inventor. It's his own personal, little mission to cripple the man's hare-brained schemes when Virginia is away. It's actually a fun duty- full of sassy banters and unimaginable comebacks.

"You obviously need a pastime Stark", Steve Rogers nods sagely. "A project or something…"

"I already have one…"

"Oh?"

A not-so-wonderful grin creeps across his face. "Oh indeed. It's a little project Frigga and I came up with. Actually, it's more of a noble mission. The goal is to find Loki here, a wifey..."

Beer enters the wrong pipe. Loki splutters. Did he just? Is he seriously? Oh he is so done… Anthony Stark and that blabbermouth of his… He chokes. He coughs. He splutters. He does three things that are far to unrefined for the flawless Loki Odinson to do

"-and the first step to do so is to organize this wonderful ball in honour of his highness."

"Stark!" he hisses.

Heads snap to their direction.

Tony lets out a round of chuckle. "What?! It's not like Cap's uninvited. You've already received your invitation, right Cap?"

"What invitation?" and the bartender looks just plain confused.

Loki coughs, inserting the word, "Best friend" all the while.

"Anyway…" Stark clears his throat, visibly ashamed of the apparent _fact_. He shifts his gaze sideways. "I-is tha-? DARCY LEWIS! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He storms off to the table Loki was looking at prior.

Amused, his two companions follow his strides towards his goddaughter's table.

"Uncle!" the bespectacled girl's eyes widen a fraction. She puts down the mug of beer with a hollow _thunk_ on their crowded table.

Loki's mouth quirk up a bit. Stark is so not going to like this. Darcy's table is not only filled with mugs and mugs of beer, but also with stocks of condom in cartons varying in brand though not in flavor. The raven-haired CEO squints a bit to read the glaring "Original" mark.

Stark's eyes take in the sight of the table- the empty beer and the unopened cartons of condoms. Then, he takes in his goddaughter's company- young men of different colors and tastes in clothes.

His bearded jaw twitches. He doesn't call for a week and this happens? Most of the time, he plays the role of the liberal, indulgent uncle… but now, "Young lady, your parents are going to hear about this."

Loki almost laughs. He stops himself with a cough… successfully reducing the bubbling laughter with a guffaw.

"Then I will not be the only one who will get into trouble", Darcy shrugs.

 _Here it comes…_ Loki Odinson presses his palm against his mouth.

"Mom will know that you've been shirking your duties. And besides… these condoms are not for what you think they are for."

 _She's right… I'll be doomed for sure._ _Be smooth Anthony… wait. The condoms are not for what? They are condoms… what else do you think they are for?_

"Yes, Darcy's Uncle", one of the young men slurs. He's evidently drunk. "We're actually having a bet. Loser has to do what the winner says. Darcy's punishment for us involves these."

Tony's gaze shifts to his peculiar goddaughter.

"I'll have them blow air into these like balloons. One of my friend's getting married and she's having a bachelorette party", the girl explains.

"Oh…"


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up is a pain.

To Loki "hangover ", is an elusive, farfetched concept. Never in his whole life has he experienced the said disaster. Growing up in a family fond of consumable ethanol helped build his resistance. Long story short, he can actually hold his alcohol pretty well.

Anyway, the sun is glaring rather intensively through his closed eyelids. He's far too lazy to use voice command to close the curtains and so he opts to roll on his stomach and burry his face into his fluffy pillows.

An unknown arm wraps around his torso.

An unknown leg brushes up his thigh.

Loki Odinson's eyes snap open.

Two bodies- both, women, thankfully- are wrapped around him. One is dark-haired and the other is golden haired.

* * *

 **Of Burdens and Glorious Purposes**

 **Chapter 3**

 **That Metaphorical Stark- oops- I mean, "Spark"**

"You know, I still can't believe that you crashed into my party- **my BIRTHDAY party** \- with two escorts", Anthony Stark downs the entire flute of chardonnay in one go. He needs something stronger. "Seriously Loks..? Angrboda Jotnar and Sigyn Vanir?"

The Odinson businessman frowns at his _friend's_ big mouth. He needs to learn how to shut up and when to shut up. Thank the heavens the two of them are technically safe, away from prying ears at the center of the function hall. To the rest of the people in the hall, they look like two business partners- who also happen to be the best of friends- discussing the next step of their bountiful partnership.

"Frigga will be seething… she'll be fuming… she'll be raging-"

"Thank you very much for exhibiting your proficiency in the English language, Stark. You've just given me three fundamentally like-meaning words of varying intensity."

"-have you actually met your mother, Loks?!"

"I actually came from her womb. If I can correctly reminisce, I met her first."

"Should I just come back later? It seems you guys are busy talking about the female reproductive system." The two (grown) businessmen freeze. They know that voice quite well. This sunuvabitch decided he could just up, go and not show his bearded face for months. Well, not that he did that on purpose. Not to their knowledge anyway…

"Where've you been Steffy?!" Tony Stark claps the neurosurgeon's shoulders. A wide grin lights up his childish face as the older man attempts to slug him in retaliation.

"Stop the idiotic nicknames, Stark.-"

"Go convince him Strange." –Loki.

"-At thirty-six, you should now act like every bit of the grown man you are… not like that pimply pre-pubescent boy who's only good for his IQ." Nothing has changed in Dr. Stephen Strange. Not his beard. Not his extremely frank, no non-sense and harsh way of knocking down the billionaire.

"I was NEVER a pimply, pre-pubescent boy."

Loki snorts at his defensiveness.

"Shut up Odinson. You were lanky and incredibly pale as a teenager, you practically looked like a goth-punk post-breakup. You were so fond of black-"

And… Stephen just has to cut it there, right THERE… with one of those extremely formal coughs- a clearing of his throat.

It wouldn't have stopped Anthony Stark's infamous blabbermouth. But the presence of a pixy-like young woman beside their surgeon friend promptly shuts him up, and lunches him into another one of his disgusting casa nova tirades.

"Why hello there, Miss..? I bet you've heard all about me…" Stark smiles… crookedly.

The girl merely gives him a polite smile, completely confused of what he's talking about. Tony waits for the fangirling… for the shrieking. Moments… he waits some more. Seconds… he waits some more. A minute… he waits some more. "Seriously? You don't know me?!"

The girl gives him an apologetic look then shifts her brown eyes at Stephen Strange. There it is… the shine of admiration.

"Dr. Strange?" she grins. "Dr. Stephen Strange?"

"Yeah…" Steffy looks a bit baffled. "That would be me."

"Oh my gosh! It is so nice to meet you! I'm Jane Foster. I work in Genetics at the same hospital you work in? I've read your work in neuro and… I am just… I'm seriously tearing up right now!"

 _So doctors can over-react..?_ Loki observes the girl. She's really a doctor? She looks far too young and… far too small. She looks like a little girl right now, vibrating of excitement. Oh look… she's shaking Stephen's hand really fast. The doctor looks… amused?

"Well… I'm flattered-"

"Jane! You ran off again..! God, I was introducing you to- Why hello Stephen." It's Darcy Lewis. She knows Darcy Lewis? This is bound to be interesting. The busty goddaughter sides the petite doctor. Then it adds up. Darcy is an intern at the hospital this Jane Foster and Steffy are working in. She also mentioned during one of their dinners that she's rooming with a diminutive, far-too-young-to-graduate doctor with a bad habit of skipping meals.

"Darcy! You know this lovely lady?" Stark cuts in.

"We're roomies!" Darcy explains, slinging her arm round Jane's neck. "Boss, this is my godfather… the birthday boy, Anthony Stark. That sour looking goth-punk post-breakup is his 'bestfriend'… you know, the one who had the nerve to arrive with two escorts? Loki Odinson. And I see you've already made a fool of yourself around Dr. Strange."

Jane reddens at the last statement.

Stark grins.

"Not at all", denies Strange.

Odinson frowns at Darcy's introduction of him. Apparently, before he could even make an _adequate_ impression to the young doctor, his entrance already made a lasting one to her.

"Ms. Lewis, must you mention that?" he asks, raising his own chardonnay. He needs an intermission, not courage. If he does need courage, he would have called a server and ordered something stronger.

"Well Doc here was pretty pissed at your face for arriving SHAMELESSLY with two models on tow. Seriously? Angrboda Jotnar and Sigyn Vanir? You are so dead after this party if you haven't secured me an autograph and a selfie yet… especially from Sigyn. Sigyn is a goddess. You must not corrupt her.

How could he forget about the massive fandom the golden blonde has amassed, especially from the female population?

"I already did", he smirks. _Not._

"Oh good. I forgive you."

So this is what Stark had to put up for the past two decades or so?

"What about Doctor Foster here?" he shifts his gaze to the delightful brunette in modest white dress. "Will an autograph and a selfie afford me of a chance to start anew?"

Jane looks at him steely. Cold sweat blooms out of the back of his neck.

"No?"

"Apparently my friend, she prefers a moment with Doctor Strange here more than anything else. Let us leave her at that", Stark steers him away from the group. Darcy dribbles her fingers in an annoying good bye with a smug look on her face. _Eat that loser._

Reaching the far end of the ballroom, Tony withdraws his hand from his back and faces him fully. "You just lost the first round."

He frowns, "What?"

"You must retreat for now and let the whole thing coalesce for a while. Currently, she's more interested on Stephen."

"What the hell are you talking about, Stark?!"

"I felt it. The _spark_ … I'm going to tell Frigga", and he turns to go.

Loki stops him with a pull of his arm. He hisses, "There was NO spark. And you are not telling anyone about anything."

* * *

 _And yeah... I'm back. I've been terribly busy. I know... I know... not an excuse._

 _So I'll be doing this shameless plug. I've started publishing my original story in Wattpad, the title is "VILLAINS" under the same penname. Do try to check it out._

 _story/94098523-villains_


	4. Chapter 4

_Do you believe in fate?_ Runs the exposition of a multitude of romance novels Frigga Odinson frequents. She may have aged gracefully… but she remained true to her beliefs that everyone should have a wonderful love story to tell when they're gray and surrounded by the beautiful products of excellent decisions and wonderful, wonderful eugenics.

Yes. That is exactly what she dreams for her children. They're already old and accomplished. It's about time to make themselves useful and gift her with the most wondrous, most engaging grandchildren ever.

Thor's already done his part. Loki, on the other hand…

"Mother", booms the aforementioned blond son. He bends his towering frame and kisses her on the cheek. He hasn't seen his mother for a while. Thor was busy with her pregnant wife and their steadily growing business.

"Thor, darling, how are you? How's Sif? How's the baby?"

He chuckles, "Mother… one question at a time. I am fine. Sif's fine. The baby's fine. Now, I would like to be excused for a while. I need to find that Man of Iron and say my greetings."

She smiles proudly. Tony and Thor get along quite well. "Yes… yes… and do find your brother too. He should be hanging out with Anthony right at this very moment. Tell him I need to talk to him about his Miss Vanir and Miss Jotnar."

* * *

 **Of Burdens and Glorious Purposes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Your mother will always be your mother (even if she also gave birth to your annoying brother)**

It's a poorly written sitcom.

"Wow."

Loki frowns.

"It sounded like a quote from that movie I was forced to watch with Junior High Darcy."

No. He does not need to hear this. Not from this man. He could have said something to the man-boy, but he shrugs instead. Shrugs. How… scandalous.

"It's okay Loks. I'm telling no one. I can't believe we've gone down to this though… Steffy beating us."

 _Not surprising at all…_ "So this is about someone beating you again? Why Stark… haven't you realized it? You're not as charming as you believe you are."

If there's one thing Loki's **actually** tolerating Stark for, it is his ability to put up with him in a way that's uniquely his own. Not like his mother's influence… nor his brother's indulging sickeningly _brotherly_ affections…

Tony rolls his eyes at him- a gesture very much childish, like the rest of the inventor. "I **am** charming."

"Oh really? Do explain to me Miss Potts," the ravenette directs his gaze to the other side of the function where Virginia Potts stands in all her elegance and delectable designer purple glory. She's unlike the other women the Stark inventor would usually go for. Then again… it's probably just the chase. _Stability_ , his brother's annoying, booming voice reverberates in his mind. Since when did Thor become the voice of conscience betwixt the two of them?

Naturally, Tony has the gall to look like it does nothing to him. He made the woman CEO of his company without a second thought for fuck's sake! There's bound to be something going on here… especially if this man has the confidence to lay all of his world at the feet of that one woman. How utterly disgusting. How utterly romantic.

Tony clears his throat. He tries to loosen his collar. _How did it become so hot and uncomfortable in here?_ "Peps is…"

Never has he been fonder of his _best friend_ 's brother in his whole life. True… who would hate the marvellously golden Thor Odinson? He did try once… for the sake of the less-than-sunny-more-like-moony brother, who is actually a close friend of his.

But right now, Tony Stark is in the consideration of switching loyalties. Thor has the most impeccable timing, clueless as he is.

"Now, why are the two of you huddled here at one corner? You should be entertaining your guests, Stark", a rather large hand claps him at the back. He tries not to wince from the force.

Just like that, it works like a charm- Thor's presence. Loki's gloating look magically disappears and morphs into what one could only call as annoyance.

"Brother", Thor _dazzles_. If there's one thing the older Odinson is actually good at, it would be bedazzling people. This could be the selling point of his business. It's effective. It's subtle.

"Brother", Loki bites. Ah… he's still bitter.

They nod at each other. Tony rolls his eyes at the family drama.

"Anyway", Thor joins both palms in a resolute gesture. "I was trying to find you Man of Iron-" Tony smirks at the giant's nickname for him. It goes a looonnngggg way back. "I just want to wish you a happy birthday and tell you about my gift."

"Oh?"

"Yes… it is actually a joint gift from Sif and me."

"How's the pregnant woman?"

"She's… okay. Refuses to come to your party because she believes her legs are swollen." Of course she is okay. She's a monster… gave him a bloody once or twice. Or maybe thrice. He honestly cannot remember. "About your gift… you need to swing by the studio."

Sif is currently teaching children- well, girls… martial arts. Tony knows the location of studio. He nods.

"And now that I've told you about the gift, I should be going home now. My wife needs me. Another thing", Thor directs his warm blues to his younger brother. "Mother wants to talk to you. Something about your entrance…"

 _Figures…_

He then points the direction of their parents. Loki can clearly see Frigga's stunning diamond-like evening gown and his father's stocky frame that's very much similar to his brother's.

Tony guffaws, "Now you are truly in for it."

"Goodbye brother, Tony." And just like the suddenness of his appearance, Thor leaves.

Loki remains in his blind stance with the Stark man-boy.

Until said man-boy throws him a devilish sideway glance, "Well?"

He replies with a non-committal grunt and heads off to the direction of his parents.

Frigga welcomes her other boy with a smile. Not so much can be said about her husband though. She just couldn't understand how these two, who have been so inseparable back when Loki was just beginning to walk and talk, could but head this much.

"Mother, you want to talk to me?"

 _Yes... you need to focus with the matter at hand Frigga… not on how perfect your son is…_

"Yes", with a perfect farce of a smile, she steers the taller man to the direction of the small hallway leading to the comfort rooms. Her husband trails behind her dutifully. She's still got it in her. She still rules her boys with an iron hand. "Now, what was that about?"

Under the muted lights of the small hallway, Loki looks befuddled- convincingly befuddled. Ah… and you wondered how he got his way. "What do you mean, Mother?"

"You know what I mean, Loki-"

"You arrived with Angrboda Jotnar and Sigyn Vanir. At the same time. Each of them clinging unto one of your arms. Explain." Odin shocks her. Apparently, he shocks her boy too.

"You're showing interest on this, Father?" both expressive eyebrows rise. He could have made a wonderful actor.

"Not so much… no", the immovable block called Odin Odinson shows nothing on his face. "But your mother is actually vibrating of excitement and she wants the truth out of your mouth, not the apparent lie a random tabloid and entertainment section would obviously write about tomorrow."

Now that is some impressive talking. Loki wills his eyebrows to fall down a level or two. And he claims to have gotten his way with words from his mother.

"I just wanted to annoy Stark. Is that so wrong?" he chooses to play on his father's passionate grudge of a lifetime on the man-boy's father, rather than spout the first thing that sprung into his mind. Not that it would have been any better. _'I had a threesome',_ isn't actually the reason his parents would like to hear from him right now. Call him a ninny… but he actually likes his very intact reputation. Thank you very much…

Odin draws back, obviously sensing more in this story than the bullshit their second son is giving them. He clears his throat. He may not be that fond of the Stark boy, but his wife loves him like one of their own. It wouldn't work on his advantage to say something right now. No, don't get him wrong. It's not about his grudge on the boy's father. It's more about his lack of decorum and discreteness.

"Oh Loki… do try to be nicer to Anthony, okay? Today is **his** birthday."

"I know Mother."

"Okay… do clear this mess. I don't want Miss Vanir and Miss Jotnar to get the wrong idea. Miss Vanir is a wonderful young lady… Miss Jotnar, well…-"

"I know Mother."

"Wonderful."

"Can I go back now, Mother?"

 _He's playing the dutiful son card well…_ Odin resists the urge to snort.

"Yes… I can imagine Anthony searching for you."

With a kiss on his mother's cheek and a cold nod at his father, Loki leaves the older Odinsons. After making sure that the boy is indeed gone, Odin clasps his wife's smaller hand and tucks it on the crook of his elbow. He escorts him back to the gaggle of people.

"And you believe him?" he finally asks.

She snorts, "No, of course not… absolute drivel. He is trickier than you are dear. More daring than Thor…"

"Wonderful…"

"Let's just pray he knocks up the better girl."

He splutters, "W-what?" His wife is indeed spending far too much time with the Stark brat.

* * *

 _And yeah... I haven't updated for weeks. I'm reeeeaaaaalllyyyy sorry. I was incredibly busy. See yah next time. XD_


End file.
